Disney Animal Kingdom: Illinois
This is a new Disney Animal Kingdom located outside Chicago, Illinois. Lands And Attractions The Oasis # The Oasis Exhibits: Roam lush, tropical garden pathways—located near the park entrance—home to exotic animal exhibits. Discovery Island #Discovery Island Trails: Stroll along tranquil pathways around the Tree of Life and discover a lush landscape brimming with wildlife. #The Tree Of Life: Celebrating all living creatures, this iconic centerpiece is the symbol of Disney’s Animal Kingdom: Illinois. #It's Tough To Be A Bug: Discover what it’s like to be a bug during this 3D film and live show inspired by the Disney•Pixar film, A Bug’s Life. Asia #Expedition Everest: Careen through the Himalayan mountains on a speeding train while avoiding the clutches of the mythic Abominable Snowman. #Kali River Rapids: A rip-roaring, river raft ride that takes you on a tour through a lush jungle landscape ravaged by illegal logging. #Maharajah Jungle Trek: Embark on a self-guided tour of Southeast Asia, home to tigers, bats and a Komodo dragon. #Flights Of Wonder: Namaste! Let your spirits soar as exotic birds display their guile and grace in this inspirational, educational show. Africa #KIlimanjaro Safaris: Ride off in an open-air vehicle for a tour of a lush African savanna, home to exotic animals like lions and elephants. Explore a lush tropical forest inhabited by native African wildlife including gorillas, hippos and exotic birds. #Pangani Forest Exploration Trail: Explore a lush tropical forest inhabited by native African wildlife including gorillas, hippos and exotic birds. #Wildlife Express: Ride the rails on this rustic locomotive that travels behind-the-scenes from Harambe, Africa to Rafiki’s Planet Watch. Rafiki's Planet Watch # Habitat Habit: See cotton-top tamarin monkeys and learn how you can share your world with animals at this outdoor discovery trail. #Affection Section: A petting zoo providing delightful hands-on encounters with a variety of animals, including goats and sheep. #Conversation Station: A wildlife conservation center home to animal encounters, interactive exhibits and a veterinary facility. #Phineas And Ferb: Eco Heroes!: Dr. Doofensmirtz is working with a group of Loggers to destroy the African Rainforest. And Beilve it or not, Perry can't do anything- because the gang of Phineas and Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet are unkowingly doing it for him! Join them in their Hovermobiles as they race to shut down the Logging Company, before the Gorillas go extinct forever! #EcoWeb: Discover the conservation efforts taking place around the globe and in your community. #Song of The Rainforest: Join Grandma Willow for a 3D audio journey through a rainforest and experience the wondrous serenade of nature. #Wild Cams: Animal Tracking Centre: Take a look inside the lives of our actual working scientists as they study and learn about wildlife all around the world. #Animal Health and Care: This healing facility—viewable through an expansive glass window—offers a unique look into the “hands-on” care of the park’s animals. Dinoland U.S.A. *The Boneyard: An open-air play space designed to look like a dinosaur dig site where kids can explore and have fun. *Chester and Hester's Dino Rama:After rare Late Cretaceous fossils were unearthed in 1947, a group of researchers decided to buy the dig area. But one small property—owned by locals Chester and Hester—refused to sell and instead opened a dino-themed carnival called Chester & Hester’s Dino Rama! *Primeval Whirl: Spin and slide on a time-machine coaster back to the dinosaur age through a madcap maze of curves and drops. *TriceraTop Spin: Fly high on a dinosaur around a twirling tin-toy top at this delightful carnival-inspired attraction. *Dinosaur: Take off on a scary, prehistoric tour aboard a rip-roaring Time Rover to save a dinosaur from extinction. Restaurants Asia #Yakn' Yeti: Travelers can relax and replenish with a pan-Asian feast in this beautiful Nepalese-style restaurant. Category:Theme Parks